The present disclosure relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly to fault isolation in computer networks.
Communication networks are rapidly growing in use and complexity. In order to reduce the impact of network failures, it is important to be able to identify a location of the failure (e.g., localize fault to a specific node, port, or link) in the network so that it can be resolved. TRansparent Interconnection of Lots of Links (TRILL) networks are one example of networks in which fault isolation is desired.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.